Seelenkristalle
<--Click Deutsch Das Seelenrad Beim Seelenrad handelt es sich um ein sehr wichtiges System, das außerdem viel Zeit in Anspruch nimmt. Obwohl es euch die höchsten Punkte in Sachen Kampfkraft einbringen kann, ist es leicht, diese Möglichkeit zu übersehen, wenn ihr euren Charakter ausstattet. Das Rad selbst enthält 8 äußere Kristalle, 4 Kristalle im Innenbereich und einen klassenspezifischen Kristall, von denen jeder unterschiedliche Attribute und eine bestimmte Anzahl an Elementen (Vliese) bietet. Seelenradarten Es gibt im Spiel verschiedene Seelenräder. So erhaltet ihr diese vor Level 55 durch orangefarbene Quests. HINWEIS: Falls ihr euch für das falsche Seelenrad entschieden haben solltet, könnt ihr beim Großhändler der kaiserlichen Gesellschaft für 700 Armeemünzen kaufen, sofern ihr die hierfür erforderlichen 2 Silbersterne besitzt. Effekte des Seelenrads Entsprechend der Menge an Elementen (Vliese) und Runen, die ihr aktuell (aufgrund der angelegten Seelenkristalle) besitzt, erhaltet ihr mithilfe dieses Systems zusätzliche Attributboni. Solange die Anforderungen hinsichtlich Vlies und Runen für einen Bonus erfüllt werden, erhaltet ihr den besagten Bonus für euer Seelenrad. Dieser Effekt ist stapelbar und kann sogar stärkere Ketteneffekte ermöglichen. Dies bedeutet, dass ihr verschiedene Seelenrad-Kombinationen ausprobieren könnt, um die gewünschten Seelenrad-Boni zu erhalten. Diese Boni könnt ihr euch im Reiter "Seelenräder" (im Bonusbereich) ansehen. Dort findet ihr außerdem die entsprechenden Anforderungen, wenn ihr neben dem jeweiligen Bonus auf "Details" klickt. Vliese Diese erhaltet ihr durch die äußeren Kristalle sowie durch die Klassenkristalle. Es gibt im Spiel 4 Vliese: • Vlies aus Himmelskörpern (Sonnenkristall) • Vlies aus Himmelsmetall (Mondkristall) • Vlies aus Himmelskreationen (Zeitkristall) • Vlies aus Himmelsfeuer (Himmelskristall) Runen Erhältlich durch die inneren und Klassenkristalle. Es gibt im Spiel 4 dieser Runen: • Rune des Donners (Phantomkristall) • Rune der Erdkruste (Seelenkristall) • Rune des Frühlingswindes (Geburtskristall) • Rune der Tosenden See (Todeskristall) Äußere Kristalle Abgerundete Kristalle – Attribute: • Max. LP • Treffer • Ausweichen • Magischer/Physischer Schaden Innere Kristalle Sechseckige Kristalle – Attribute: • Magische Rüstung • Physische Rüstung • Kritische Trefferrate • Magisches/Physisches Durchdringen Klassenkristalle Achteckige Kristalle, die für eine Verkürzung der Abklingzeit bestimmter Fähigkeiten sorgen. Ihr könnt Klassenkristalle nur dann einsetzen, wenn sie die Anforderungen für das jeweilige Seelenrad erfüllen. Klassenkristalle in andersgeartete Klassenkristalle ändern Ihr könnt Klassenkristalle, die ihr erhalten habt, in Kristalle eurer jeweiligen Klasse verwandeln, indem ihr mit dem Meister des Seelenrads sprecht. English The Soul Grid The Soul Grid is a very important system that also requires a lot of time. Despite being capable of providing the most Might Score, it can easily be overlooked when gearing your character, so be sure to keep your eye on it over the course of your adventure. The grid itself contains 8 outer crystals, 4 inner crystals, and one class specific crystal, each one providing different stats and a certain number of elements (fleeces). Soul Grid Types There are multiple soul grid types in the game. For example, before level 55 you will obtain them by doing the orange quests. NOTE: If you’ve picked the wrong soul grid, you can buy others from the Imperial Society Advanced Vendor for 700 Army Coins, provided you have the necessary Silver 2 Stars rank to do so. Soul Grid Effects You can also acquire additional stat bonuses through this system according to the number of elements (fleeces) and Runes you currently have (based on the equipped soul crystals). As long as you meet the fleece and rune requirements for a bonus, you will obtain said bonus for your Soul Grid. This effect can stack, or even provide stronger chain effects. This means you can try different Soul Crystal combinations to get the desired Soul Grid Bonuses. You can check out these bonuses using the Soul Grid tab (Bonuses section), and also check their specific requirements by clicking on the Details tab next to said Bonus. You’ll need to meet certain criteria (which can be viewed via the item description, or via the soul grid tab - character window). Fleeces Obtainable from outer crystals and class crystals – there are 4 fleeces in the game • Fleece of Heavenly Bodies (Sun Crystal) • Fleece of Heavenly Metals (Moon Crystal) • Fleece of Heavenly Creations (Time Crystal) • Fleece of Heavenly Fire (Sky Crystal) Runes Obtainable from inner crystals and class crystals. There are 4 runes in the game • Rune of Thunder Showers (Spectre Crystal) • Rune of Earth’s Crust (Animus Crystal) • Rune of Spring Winds (Birth Crystal) • Rune of Raging Seas (Death Crystal) Outer Crystals Rounded crystals – the stats they can provide are: • Max HP • Hit • Dodge • Magic/Physical Damage Inner Crystals Hexagonal crystals – the stats they can provide are: • Magic Armor • Physical Armor • Critical Rate • Magic/Physical Break Class Crystals Octagonal crystal that provides cooldown reduction for certain skills. You can only equip class crystals after they meet the requirements of their Soul Grid. Switching Class Crystals Into Another Class’ Crystal Players can re-roll the Class Crystal they got and convert it to their respective classes by talking to the Soul Grid Master NPC.